


The Reviving Mafia Boss

by Kirihara_Reii



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-27
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-01-06 02:24:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 17,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12201987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kirihara_Reii/pseuds/Kirihara_Reii
Summary: Yoshi went missing after an unfortunate incident. Lay hidden far away,  Hibari Kyouya finally found him. Hibari Kyouya set on a mission to find his missing Boss, under orders of the tutor from Hell, Reborn. Coming from the same school, Hibari never  abandoned the love between the both of them. Left with no choice, the Decimo returns to his position, as the Boss of the greatest Mafia Family in Italy, the Vongola Family.  However, it was only the start of a nightmare.  A Family with mysterious powers stood in their way, swearing Vongola will return to ashes.





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The man named Hibari Kyouya

“Good morning, Yoshi!” 

The city husking away in their wake at the sight of dawn. He who named Yoshi was esteemed by everyone and cared for. His demeanor lacked of presence, however his kindness was something definitely everyone would have wished for. And for a reason, he was just called Yoshi.  
The city was famous for its countless terrorism and disasters, however the people there had managed to survive, with their striving wills to live. Seeing the lively and happy Yoshi made them yearn for the future. The city had prospered since then, thanks to that.

Yoshi was a man with slightly shorter height than most men, however, his slightly blondish brown hair color proved that he was not of local 0rigins, with signs of foreign descend visible. His lean body had also showed that he was not weak, unlike his first impressions. Many had deemed Yoshi unworthy of their time, a useless and wasted being of the society. 

The city where Yoshi had crept into found comfortable was a small city in Osaka, Kashiwara. It was a peaceful city without much conflicts and wars, however, it was the city’s unfortunate fate that it landed in natural disasters and crisis as a result of the seasonal peaks. 

The days Yoshi spent there were peaceful. However, one day, it came to an end. Yoshi had to make a decision: to the leave Kashiwara. Yes, it was the reappearance of certain man. Someone Yoshi wouldn’t dream of looking forward and hadn’t saw him in years. His name is Hibari Kyouya. 

Yoshi still remember as day, the memories carved so vividly at the back of his mind, the day his nightmare came to life. The sight of that man had frozen Yoshi, turning as pale as a paper sheet. Yoshi’s work consists of educating his students well as well as ensuring their safety. The students as well as the teachers had their attention steered when the world’s richest man, accompanied by his men walked into the largest school in the small city of Kashiwara. 

Yoshi’s hyper intuition and instincts kicked in, thinking only of protecting them, feeling that Hibari might harm them. The students watched tongue-tied, from the windows of their classrooms. Even the principal was at loss on what to do. 

“Is he gonna be fine? It’s Professor Yoshi, ya know?” one of the students whispered. 

Yoshi gave them a bright smile before facing the threat before him. “It’s going to be fine,” 

“What’s going to be fine? You’re leaving with me.” Hibari said curtly that the people shivered from his words.

“They’re definitely are yakuza people!” said one of Yoshi’s students. “What are you trying to do with our professor? Let him go!” 

“Stop it, Haruhi! Do you wanna get killed?!” Her male classmate tried to stop her and pulled her away from the window.

“Yoshi? Is that what they call you now?” said Hibari. “You’re not suited for this. You do know why I am here, are you not?” 

Yoshi stared at Hibari. His gaze was clear, serene and calm. There were no signs of agitation, furry, or irritation. “Why are you here? What are you looking for?” 

“You don’t belong here. We need your strength. I’m taking you back with us.” said Hibari. “Abandon this place, Tsunayoshi.”

“Who is he, Professor Satomi?” Haruhi asked. The teacher named Satomi bit the end of her nail as the intense conversation between Yoshi and the stranger dragged. 

“Who is Tsunayoshi?” wondered Ryuichi. 

“I….don’t know, my dears.” Satomi replied. She too, had too many questions in mind. The things the stranger had said doesn’t match Yoshi. It had happened many times. Time and time again, Satomi had tried understanding Yoshi. Each time, Satomi would have questions, without exception. There was no trace nor records found. It was like Yoshi was just a specter. 

Yoshi stood there, confronting him, was for everyone’s sake. It was five years ago, that she and her fellow colleagues met Yoshi for the first time. It was pouring heavily that day. He had suffered minor injuries, however they were dazzled by how adept Yoshi was persevering. The only clue they had was only a pair of woolen mittens he clutched tightly in his hands. When he was first salvaged, Yoshi wouldn’t talk to anyone, or any receive treatment. He wouldn’t even eat, which worried the teachers. He only uttered one word: Yoshi.  
The principal then stepped in and said this, “I don’t mind, and I won’t pry from where you came from. Would you like to help me teach these students at this school? They’re little rascals, but I know they don’t mean any harm. What do you think? I can offer you a job here. Help them guide through challenges, teach them and protect them. I know from experience you will protect them well.” 

Yoshi had stared at the principal. “Are you really fine with….me? What if dangers come after me harm those children?” 

“I believe in you, Yoshi.” The principal replied.

Yoshi was shaken by the principal’s words. It has been a long time Yoshi saw someone with such kindness. If God would let me protect once again, this time, I’ll protect them with my life. With small steps, Yoshi became a teacher accepted and welcomed by students as well as teachers. Peace was within their grasp. 

“You can’t forget who you are. I won’t allow that. You will come with me.” said Hibari.

“And if I don’t? Leave us alone, Hibari.” Yoshi demanded. 

The teachers find it hard to believe. The kind Yoshi was so unlikely have enemies blood lusting after him. It was purely the desire of lust and kill. 

“I’ll just bite everyone to death. It doesn’t matter. You’ll will come with us, Tsunayoshi. This is the only reason I was told to pick you up. I’m not here to babysit some twenty-year-old adult.” replied Hibari. 

Yoshi turned pale from shock. “Is it because of the promise? No, something happened, isn’t it? That’s why you were given this mission.”  
“It’s okay, Yoshi! It doesn’t matter who you are, we will always welcome you with open hands!” Satomi yelled from the window on the second floor. “The principal knew! You were special, Yoshi. You were destined for greater things. If they need you, go! Don’t worry about us!”

Hibari scoffed. “Hn. Such pulchitudious words. Didn’t you fail once, because of your carelessness?” 

“Try going against this town, Hibari. Even if it’s you, I’ll kill you.” said Yoshi. His eyes glared as none before him. 

Hibari let out a smirk. “You are strong, Tsunayoshi. Don’t even try running away the second time. You are the only one that could let me fight without holding back!” A fighting maniac like Hibari Kyouya, there is no one to stop him, except his Boss. Only he was capable. 

Yoshi reminiscing of the long-forgotten memories, dwelling profoundly at the back of his mind. Even when the both of them were still students of the same campus. Yoshi’s dimming demeanor was so indistinguishable, many of his peers never lifted a finger to understand him. It was a boilerplate that his figure was so plain he tended to be missed. Only he, Namimori’s Discipline Prefect Leader, Hibari Kyouya noticed. He was one of the few that realized Yoshi’s true power. 

He realized Yoshi wasn’t some mediocre that always got himself bullied in a perfect record. Hibari always get results he wanted, and bites people to death when they don’t. His satisfaction with Yoshi’s decision was the only evidence needed. 

“A wise choice, Sawada Tsunayoshi.”


	2. Our History

Chapter 2: Our History. 

“Sawada Tsunayoshi?” 

It was a first for everyone, there was no one who knew who Yoshi truly was. The principal smiled to himself. “So that was who he was.” Sawada Tsunayoshi was someone of great feats and had triumphed many great worldly enemies. Everything was in the distant memory lane, and for a little, it felt sappy. 

Tsuna felt a little worried, the trouble he had caused to the school. “Principal…...I’m sorry, I…...” he began.

The principal smiled. “I don’t mind. I had a premonition that this day would come. Today, it came true.” 

“Premonition? Are you a prophet, Principal?” Tsuna questioned. 

“I’ll return that question, Yoshi. Are you a seer? You have the ability to foresee your Cloud Guardian coming for you, didn’t you?” he replied.

Tsuna stood frozen to the ground, stunned at the Principal’s words. “I never told anyone that!” 

“I also knew you were the Vongola Decimo that went missing when I first found you, Yoshi. If your Guardian had come this far for you, this must have connoted that the gears of destiny had begun moving. The world needs you. Your strength will become an essential key in the upcoming battles and challenges you shall face.”

“Thank you for taking care of him for the past five years, Fernandez.” said Hibari. “I hope our Boss had not caused too much troubles.” 

“Oh, YOU caused everyone trouble. Geez, you never change even after twenty years.” sighed Tsuna. Kusakabe chuckled lightly. If it was for Tsunayoshi, Hibari would go great lengths, just for him.

“Oh, this is nothing. I had fun watching little Tsunayoshi panicking every little while trying to hide his true identity. It was fun.” Fernandez chuckled. “We were a little grateful to him too. With his presence, the town had gotten livelier, and there were lesser needs of deadlocks.” 

Tsuna was stunned cold and dejected. After all his hard work……. nothing had mattered……...  
The teachers and students were also stunned by their principal’s words too. It was true that Tsuna’s strengths had helped countless people, and many were grateful for that. In the small city where disasters constantly landed, it was like a gift from heaven. 

Tsuna’s gaze attended on the principal, he had an idea, a possibility. “Are you Reborn’s acquaintance? Is that why I got played?” 

Principal Fernandez smiled gently. “The rumored hyper intuition is a horrifying phenomenon, don’t you think so, Yoshi?” 

Tsuna sighed. “I knew it.” 

He could only think of the only reason why he was played by Reborn. One of the reason his Cloud Guardian, Hibari Kyouya was chosen, was because Reborn was passably aware that Tsuna and Hibari share a special link with each other. They were acquainted with each other since long before. The day they graduated from high school, it was the time Tsunayoshi was supposed take over the Family like a Decimo should, however he had refused. He denied he was not part of the mafia, and had looked for ways to escape it was his daily mission. He claimed that he just yearned for a normal civilian life. 

“Fine. Just three years.” Reborn had said. “But you must always remember, you are not just any Tom, Dick or Harry. You are the heir to the Vongola Family.”

An incident happened when Tsuna was still in Italy and the Family was still under the reign of the Ninth. Tsuna escaped, far away where no one could reach him. Reborn had predicted his moves. Tsuna sighed. He should have been wiser, that Reborn would not give up means of having him becoming the Decimo boss.  
A private jet landed just a few kilometers away from the academy, on Hibari’s orders. Tsuna turned pale when he saw the all-too-familiar jet. 

“What is that thing doing there?!” he panicked. He glared at Hibari. “This is your work, isn’t it?” 

Hibari smirked like no other. “Of course. I can’t let my boss return to Italy by any measly means. Don’t call your personal jet ‘that thing’, Tsunayoshi.” He looked very smugly.  
“Kyo-san, it’s time to leave,” Kusakabe informed Hibari. Most of his men were already on board, already for departure. 

“That’s right. We’re leaving.” said Hibari. He turned on his heels, however, reached his hand out and dragged Tsuna along with him. 

“Professor Yoshi!” Satoshi turned pale. He could not believe there exists a person who was this violent. 

“I thought you were leaving alone!” Haruhi protested.

“Yoshi!” Satomi was nervous that he would be injured again, seeing Hibari threw Yoshi like a sack into the jet. And much to Tsuna’s dismay, the jet took off the moment he was thrown on board. 

“Ahahaha, there they go.” Satoshi sighed as they watched the jet embarked into the sky. 

“It’s useless, Professor Satomi. He’s gone.” Haruhi patted her on the shoulder. “Even if you loved him, give it up. It’s impossible.”  
“If wishes were horses, the beggars would ride, right?” Satoshi laughed.

“I never loved him! Who said that?!” Satomi glared at Satoshi and Haruhi. She blushed like the color of fate. 

“It was funny everyone realized except Professor Yoshi,” Satoshi retorted. “Someone had to express or he won’t ever realize it, even after a hundred years.” 

Principal Fernandez laughed. Their destiny had been sealed ever since that day. It had been that way since long ago. There was no hope of squeezing through that seamless hole between them. It was as if destiny had guided them meeting each other together.

Tsuna sulked as if settled himself on his seat. The jet was travelling over hundred meters in an hour. 

“What were you thinking, Kyouya? Did you know this is called kidnapping?!” Tsuna protested. 

Hibari gaze was upon Tsuna and he looked into those unwavering eyes. “Oh? You finally remembered my name, Tsunayoshi?” He grabbed Tsuna and dragged him into a kiss. Tsuna’s words were drowned and unheard. Tsuna pulled Hibari away from himself, gasping for air. 

“What were you thinking, Kyouya!” Tsuna yelled. Tsuna was extremely embarrassed and lacked of oxygen from the kiss. 

Tsuna remembers, even since when they were children, Hibari was always overprotective of him. It was safe to say that the both Tsuna and Hibari share a special relationship.  
The day they first met was over twenty years ago, in the nation of the faraway Japan, a small city of Namimori. They were both still junior high students of Namimori Academy. Twenty years ago, Tsuna’s demeanor wasn’t outstanding or attractive to his peers, and he was constantly missed out by most people. His hair has a unique color Japan found impossible for a Japanese, Tsuna’s build was smaller than most guys his age. Tsuna was also frequently teased and taunted by his peers. 

Hibari was exceptional in almost everything. He was also famous as the son of the Hibari Clan, which was well known for their martial arts skills since the ancient times. There were rumors that the Hibari Clan once served the Lord of the Namimori Clan. The Namimori Clan had diminished, however, Namimori city still lives. Hibari Kyouya was the chief of the current Disciplinary Corps of Namimori Academy. Many feared him, there were also those who respected him. He also gained respect from his teachers. They entrusted with Hibari the responsibility the order of peace of Namimori Academy. 

That day was unlike any other, was as if destiny had pulled them together. Hibari recognized the strength Tsuna hid, and challenged him to a duel. He could see the strength Tsuna possess, despite not exerting any strength. Because of his constant bullying, Tsuna detached himself from the society, becoming more of a poltergeist no one cared.  
“Let me test that strength you hide was real.” Hibari had said. Renowned for martial arts, he could sense great strength coming from within Tsuna. Hibari felt he would come to understand this puny boy no one else could. 

Tsuna smiled gently, and said, “A duel? This is surprising. You’re a first person to approach me in years. People never stop and think twice about me. Some even treat like I was an epidemic contamination. I don’t have the skills people would be impressed.” 

“You have super combat ability, don’t you?” Hibari replied. “Fight me. I will decide if you useless, or even contamination. However, should you hold back, you will die.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn.

Chapter 3: The Promise

“Namimori Shrine, at ten sharp.” said Tsuna. 

“I’ll bite you to death if you hide behind your tails.” Hibari scoffed as he walked away for his class. 

Students who heard their discussion turned pale in silence. There wasn’t anyone who could convince the almighty top dog Hibari Kyouya, nor the silent Sawada Tsunayoshi that literally ignored every single of them. The both of them were powerful combinations. How will the battle turn out? Some even waged who was going to be the victor. 

Classes were extraordinarily silent that afternoon. Seems like ill news come apace, rumors had already been spread wide. There wasn’t a single soul who didn’t know about the duel. Instead, there were passionate controversy escalating, especially in the junior high division. It was out of control. Even the teachers had not any idea how they are to control these children of curiosity. 

Tsuna sighed. This was just his bad day. It was just his luck that people looked down on him on the first day of school. Junior high had just begun, he wondered how was he going survive for another three years. 

His mother was kind and supportive. She respects Tsuna’s decisions to strive through every challenge. As long as he comes back with a smile. The mother of the Sawada family was constantly the hot topic of chatter especially among mothers of the town. Tsunayoshi often felt bad that he couldn’t achieve much better for his dear mother. When he was younger, all he could have down was crying in a corner. 

His mother said, “Did you know this, Tsu-kun, if you are sad, Mama is going to be much sadder. Mama is going to be hurt, Tsu-kun. You are a strong boy. Strong boys can’t cry over everything.”

“Mama is hurt?” Tsuna gradually stopped crying. 

“That’s right. Mama will be hurt.” She placed her hand on top of Tsuna’s chest. “Right here. Mama will be hurt in the heart.” 

“Can Mama be healed?” little Tsuna asked. 

“Injuries from the heart is hard to heal, Tsu-kun. But if you stay strong and smile every day, even Mama can be healed.” His mother replied. “So Tsu-kun have to be happy no matter how sad it is, okay?” 

When the grandfather clock in the corner of the house stroked ten, Tsuna grabbed his gloves and ring.

“I’m going out, Mom.” He gave his mother an apologizing gaze. 

His mother gave him a gentle smile. “Have a safe trip, my dear son.” She questioned nothing, it was as if she had already known how her son would be. She knew her son will always come back with a smile.

Hibari was already waiting when Tsuna arrived at the shrine. The clock had only just stroked ten. 

“You’re dead serious about this, aren’t you?” said Tsuna.

“Of course. I won’t allow you to run behind your tail.” Hibari smirked. Steel tonfas were held in both of his hands. “Fight with all your might, or I’ll bite you to death.”   
Behind the bushes alongside the corners, shadows trying their very best staying hidden in the dimly lit moonlight. “Why am I doing this?” a girl hissed. “What if they found us?”   
“It’s going to be fine! We just have to keep quiet!” a male’s voice reassured. “Aren’t you interested?”

Hibari grinned widely, as if he was to march into a bloodstained field. Tsuna took a step back. Unlike civilians, he was one of the few that could sense Hibari’s strength. “This is a meaningless fight. Why I should risk my life?” Tsuna sighed. 

“There is something I’d like to test, Sawada Tsunayoshi.” Hibari lunged forward, leaving Tsuna only mere seconds to activate his Hyper Dying Will Mode.  
Tsuna’s fists clashed against Hibari’s tonfas. Orange flames lit on his hands, as well on his forehead. Irises turned a unique color of orange impossible for a Japanese. Even his hair turned blond. 

Hibari look smug. “Wao. Sky flames. Just like that baby had predicted.” 

Baby?

“But before that, you will fight me.” Hibari activated his flames and it coated around his weapons. Unlike Tsuna, Hibari’s flames were purple. They were Cloud-attributed flames.   
Tsuna blocked each and every attack. His fists were like an iron on fire. There was an old saying, ‘the cowl does not make the monk’. Hibari was more obsessed in fighting Tsuna more than anyone. On the other hand, he was also amused with curiosity. 

Three rats stowed hidden in the bushes were stunned. There was no one alive that could have stood a chance against Hibari Kyoya, and he was capable of parrying Hibari’s attacks. 

“What….in the world….?” They soundlessly uttered. What was happening before them were implausible. It was as if Hibari and Tsuna were inhumane, belonged somewhere, someplace they were incapable of understanding. The most astonishing feat was when Tsuna propelled and launched himself into the air, as a result of evading Hibari’s killer move.

Hibari and Tsuna exchanged moves and strikes, both refused to admit loss, the duel had extended for nearly three hours. Their gaze was solemn and calm, as if they were reading each other. It was like as if they knew what their opponent was thinking. 

“Heh, you’re quite good.” Tsuna commented. “As expected of the successor from the Hibari Clan.” 

“You are quite something, Sawada Tsunayoshi.” Hibari gripped his weapons tighter. 

They stopped for a breath, examining each other’s. The strengths both individuals were fairly unique. No one had ever seen such frightening prowess. The fearsome strength of a martial artist successor, and the strength of an unknown boy who wield equal power. What was to happen between them? Before they could land their final strike, a baby appeared between loopholes of their perfected techniques. A second later, they would have kissed the world goodbye. Did you think the fragile-looking baby would have died? Well no. 

Tsunayoshi turned pale. However, Hibari was in awe. “Wao. Who are you, baby?”

Tsuna was frozen stoned to his feet. “Re…. Reborn…...” 

“Ciaossu. I am the world-class number one hitman, Reborn.” said the baby. 

Hibari was amused. “Hn. So you’re strong?” 

“Yeah.” replied Reborn. 

Tsuna deactivated his Hyper Dying Will Mode. “Don’t be fooled by his appearance. He is the strongest hitman you’ll ever met!” he warned Hibari.   
“You’re also strong beyond my expectations, Sawada Tsunayoshi.” said Hibari. “Why do you let yourself be bullied by the likes of them? With that strength, you could’ve easily won.” 

Tsuna gazed at the sky, as dark color of midnight blue. The moon was glowing like a bulb in the darkness. “There’s no winning or losing. Do you know, Hibari, I used to hate this power.” 

“You’re an idiot, baka-Tsuna.” said Reborn. “How long are you going to make the Nineth wait? Give up already. You already knew your destiny.” 

“Why?” Hibari asked. 

The three shadows hidden beneath those bushes watched silently as the string of events turned before their very eyes. They wondered who Tsuna really was, and their relationship with the scariest man in Namimori. 

“You have good senses, baka-Tsuna. Did you decide to succeed your position? If Hibari Kyouya were you join you, our forces will increase drastically.” said Reborn. 

“I am not succeeding anything! I just wanna live a normal life!” Tsuna protested. “Find someone else. I am not suitable to be the Decimo.” 

“Hibari Kyouya, I’ll tell you one thing. This baka-Tsuna, named Sawada Tsunayoshi is our Family’s strongest heir. Your choice will decide Tsuna’s decision: to prosper, or succeed. No one had fought like Tsuna did ever before. The only one who did was our First-Generation chief.”

“It is logical that Tsunayoshi is special. There was no fighting style that could fly in history. Humans do not have the power to fly. Who are you, Sawada Tsunayoshi?” said Hibari. “You are strong. Not many possess the kind of strength you have. Why do you hate it so much? You rather be bullied by those herbivores?” 

“You do not know the secrets of my family. I will not become a barbarian.” replied Tsuna. “Even I, often fear my Family as a child. Why do I have to succeed such a Family?” 

“You are not a barbarian. You are the tenth chief of the greatest Italy mafia Family, the Vongola Family. Stop this truce at once!” said Reborn. “You can’t have a normal life, but if you don’t succeed, you won’t even achieve peace!” 

“Oh, Mafia? You are the heir to a mafia Family? Is that why you refused to fight?” the pressure of blood lust increased, Hibari had never felt such chills before his opponents. Only him, Sawada Tsunayoshi, he could unleash his maximum power. 

Tsuna was stoned to the ground. “You don’t fear the mafia? They had taken thousands of lives and robbed countless treasures. How can you not be afraid of them?”   
“The Hibari Clan is not only an ancient Clan of martial arts. In the ancient days of serving the Lord, the Hibari Clan were once a yakuza clan.” said Hibari. “It doesn’t make a difference, if you are something different from the society.”

Tsuna turned pale. Why is this happening? All he asks for was just normal and peace. He had no wish to involve in conflicts and wars. The direction conversation was turning unfavorable for him. He was constantly surrounded by people who had love and passion for strength. When he was in Italy, he can’t remember the days when it was once quiet. Doors and rooms were constantly destroyed for no reason, men marched around with guns and knives. 

“Hibari Kyouya, join Tsuna. You are interested in him, don’t you?” Reborn asked. “Baka-Tsuna is still too dense about these things. You have to force him or make him understand. Else, he will never know about it.” 

“Reborn! Don’t drag more people into our business!” Tsuna began to nag Reborn. “This has nothing to do with Hibari! What were you thinking?!”

“You fought him. Didn’t your hyper intuition sense that he would become a large part of your life? He is the perfect choice as your Guardian.” said Reborn. “I’ll give you some time. By then, you will return to Italy, Vongola Decimo. Two years from now.”

“Fine.” said Tsuna. He turned to Hibari. “Are you even fine with this? This guy is gonna drag you to Italy, you know.” Tsuna pointed to the baby hitman. 

Hibari took out a ring from his inner pocket in his jacket. “This is our promise. I will definitely go with you. You have shown me something extraordinary. No man had ever won against me, but you did. However, if you dare to disappear, I will definitely bring you back. You will not escape me.” He placed the ring on Tsuna finger. “Two years then, you will become the next chief.” 

Reborn smirked. “This settles it. Vongola will be in safe hands.”

Tsuna glared at Reborn. “Isn’t this your fault?!”

“Of course. This is beyond my expectations. You’re too clueless, Baka-Tsuna.” Reborn glanced at the ring resting on Tsuna’s right-handed finger. Tsuna was still clueless, and dense, like Reborn said. That was the beginning of everything, the promise of their lives together, between the yakuza heir and the mafia heir.


	4. Horrors

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the next chapter guys! Everything will be posted here till Fanfiction.net is fixed. It is currently unavailable in my country. Some genius decided to ban it for I don't know why TT
> 
> Anyways, enjoy~
> 
> Feel free to comment or contact me if you are coming from Fanfiction.net  
> Facebook page: @KiriharaReii  
> Wattpad: Kiriharareii_Sherichew/ KiriharaReii
> 
> And Let me know what you feel about this update <3

Chapter 4: Horrors 

Maki Haruna entered her classroom with an expression knew by many: lack of rest. 

“Are you okay, Haruna?” her seat neighbor asked as she sat down. 

“I couldn’t sleep in a wink after what happened last night.” Haruna whispered. “How could you even sleep? Isn’t this your fault?!”

Haruna’s neighbor was her male classmate, with his bleached brown hair and improper uniform, he was constantly picked by his teachers and Hibari’s men. He refused to change, having said that appearance was nothing, anyone could have anything they wish. 

“What, you were interested, weren’t you?” he retorted.

“You dragged me into a mess! Screw you! I hope you’d trip and die, Hisao!” 

Sawada Tsunayoshi sat silently in a corner. He minded only himself, the society were unable to understand him. When someone approaches him, were only bullies who wanted to make a fool out of him, or wanted to make a name for themselves. There was no single soul that would dreamt that Sawada Tsunayoshi would be an heir of the largest influential mafia Family in Italy. 

Despite their arguments, they knew that, deep down in their hearts, Sawada Tsunayoshi is not to be messed with. There are those who were oblivious, and there are those who realized his specialty. Maki Haruna and Hisao who sneaked in that day realized Tsuna’s ability. There’s no way they could look at him the same way again.

Despite the rumors, Sawada Tsunayoshi held his head high. He didn’t even flinch when rumors reached his ears. He wasn’t in the least worried that someone could have planned it against him. 

After that tense battle at the shrine, the school noticed that Tsuna and Hibari had become friendlier and closer. Every time Tsuna’s bullies came and surrounded Tsuna, Hibari would glare at time like a raging fire. As if his glare could burn down the town if they even hurt a flick of Tsuna. 

“You don’t have to bother with me, Hibari.” Tsuna sighed. “They’re just not worth your time.” 

Hibari only scoffed and walked away. Tsuna smiled. If only Hibari had chosen someone better, Tsuna knew he would do great. Tsuna days spent in Namimori were fairly normal. It was peaceful, and it suited Tsuna well. 

Tsuna sighed as he put down his pen. He couldn’t find a way to make Hibari give up, nor the ring he was given. He stared at the ring on his finger. The ring had the Hibari Clan’s crest on it. Tsuna wondered if it was an ancient heirloom passed down from generations. It was made out of pure gold, and Tsuna could feel the cold metal brushing against his skin. 

“What are you writing, Baka-Tsuna?” his classmate sat next to him asked. He noticed the times when the bullies nor Hibari were disturbing him, he was always quietly writing in his seat. 

“Nothing much.” Tsuna replied. 

“You’re lying. You always have that face when you’re writing that. Say, tell me, what you’re writing? A love letter?” he asked. 

Tsuna blushed and turned red in five milliseconds. “L…. love letter?!” 

“Isn’t that so? You’re engaged, aren’t you?” he asked. 

Tsuna was stunned frozen. “I….am…...not engaged…… Masahiro…….” He mustered all his strength just to reply his oblivious classmate. 

Masahiro grinned. He knew Tsuna was bad at lying. He had not been Tsuna’s neighbor for nothing. He had always known he was not a bad person. It was true he was constantly bullied and bad rumors about him often spread, Masahiro knew Tsuna wasn’t the type of person. Tsuna was too gentle of a person. And there was a change after Hibari had challenged Tsuna in front of his classroom. Masahiro noticed, Hibari Kyouya would show up and drag Tsuna away five seconds after the last bell rang.  
“Tsunayoshi.” Hibari arrived just he had ever other day.

Tsuna gathered his belongings and sighed. “Well, I’m going, Masa. See you tomorrow.”

“Hurry up, Tsunayoshi.” Hibari grabbed Tsuna by his wrist and turned on his heels, dragging Tsuna along behind him by his hand. 

Masahiro smirked as he watched the Disciplinary Chief dragged his best friend away. It was a first since he had saw Tsuna blushed. His smile when Hibari came for him was radiant, as if he had given up his idea of pretending to be gloomy and useless. Masahiro was Tsuna’s only friend who knew who Tsuna really was. 

A car was brought to the entrance when Hibari and Tsuna arrived at the school gate. The car was a black sedan, with tinted windows. The car belonged to the Hibari Clan, as the driver was Hibari’s attendant and it had the Hibari’s family crest imprinted on it. 

“What….is this?” Tsuna asked.

Hibari opened the passenger door and said, “Just get in, Tsunayoshi.” He dragged Tsuna into the car along after he settled himself comfortably in the back seat. Tsunayoshi turned pale as the car drove off with him inside the car.

“Are…. you planning to kidnap me, Hibari?!” Tsuna panicked. “Where are you taking me?” 

“I intended to, if only you’ve agreed to Reborn’s terms, Tsunayoshi.” Hibari replied. 

After a mere half an hour, the car had stopped in front of a grand Japanese mansion. “We’ve arrived, Young Master Hibari.” said his attendant. Two servants opened the car doors before Tsuna could even reach for the handles. The servants wore the same outfit Hibari’s attendant wore. Males wore a black suit with a red tie, and the females wore ribbons instead. Tsuna sighed. He had forgotten Hibari came from a prosperous family, especially one infamous for their martial arts skills. 

It was later Tsuna found out that not everyone serving the Hibari Clan wear suits. It was only those who were responsible for attending the members of the clan and visitors wore suits. The lion’s share of the Hibari family wore the traditional clothes since the times of the Lord of the Namimori Clan. Even most of the family members still wore the traditional clothes.

“What are you doing, Tsunayoshi? Take off your shoes and come in.” said Hibari.

Tsuna blinked. “Oh.” After taking off his shoes and lined them neatly on the rack, he followed Hibari into the mansion. He stuck closely to Hibari and followed him down the hallways. He could already picture himself getting lost in the huge mansion if he had not followed Hibari closely after him. 

After many turns down the long hallways and rooms, Hibari slid open one of the doors on the right. 

“You’re late.” There were two men in that tatami room. One looked exactly like Hibari, which Tsuna guessed was Hibari’s father. He was just like a carbon copy of Hibari. Tsuna silently wondered who the other man was.

“You’re being ridiculous. School was just over half an hour ago.” Hibari replied as he sat on the cushion laid by the servants. “Sit here, Tsunayoshi.” He pulled Tsuna onto the cushion next to him.

The other man chuckled. “You’re too excited, Alaude. Sorry, Little Kyouya. Seems like he couldn’t wait to meet him.” His pure orange eyes gazed over the small built of the man named Sawada Tsunayoshi. Tsuna felt the man was someone special. He could sense that his eyes could ‘see’ and ‘penetrate’ though anything, even the deepest of his very soul.  
The man rubbed the end of his chin. “Hmmm……. He looked familiar…...” he muttered.

“So, this is the rumored Sawada Tsunayoshi?” the man who looked like Hibari said. The other man had called him Alaude. Like Hibari, he had a lower voice and sharp eyes that could glare almost everyone away. 

“Of course he is. You told me to bring him over, Father.” Hibari glared at his father. 

Tsuna tensed, his body turned stiff. He began to perspire sweat at the back of his neck. Tsuna had scenarios prepared lined up at the back of his mind, praying he would be safe and whole. 

“Sawada Tsunayoshi.” Alaude called him. “I have heard the story from Kyouya.”

“Y…yes!” Tsuna answered nervously. 

The man who Tsuna didn’t know who he was chuckled. “You don’t have to be so nervous. Just relax.” 

“Hn. Be quiet, Giotto.” Alaude glared at the man next to him. After the squabbles calmed down, Alaude continued. “I heard you and Kyouya became engaged, Sawada Tsunayoshi. Are you willing to accept such a person as your partner? In this family, we tend to be very violent and hard-edged. There’s also a high chance you will be killed.” 

Hibari scoffed. “Hn. He won’t be killed. I challenged him to a duel. We fought and he won the victory.”

“Oh?” The two elders in the tatami room were fairly amused. It didn’t take them seconds to become interested in the man Hibari had brought home. 

Shivers ran down his spine. Tsuna had no idea what to say or how to react. It was as if he was plunged into a new world, everything was so unfamiliar. Only the man beside Alaude, he felt calm, fond, warm and somehow…. familiar. He felt as if he had once had this feeling, somewhere…... a long time ago. 

Alaude narrowed his already naturally-born sharp eyes. “You look familiar.” 

Tsuna blinked. “I believe this is the first time meeting you, sir.” He politely replied. 

Alaude glanced at Giotto, and wondered to himself. It couldn’t be. He glanced at Giotto, then back at Tsuna. They looked similar, Alaude then concluded.  
“Giotto. Tell me something.” said Alaude.

“What?” Giotto’s oblivious happy-looking expression could only tell that much. They both reacted the same way, even down to their expressions, habits and ticks were in a single synchronicity. 

“You do know this boy, don’t you?” said Alaude. 

“Huh?” Giotto stared at Alaude. Giotto glanced at Alaude, disbelief visible in his eyes. “How could it be? This boy is a native Japanese!” 

Tsuna observed the way Alaude and Giotto interacted. “Who are you, Sir Giotto? You don’t seem to be Hibari’s guardians, or a member of this family.” 

“Me? Didn’t you already know my name? I am Giotto.” Giotto replied. 

“Tsunayoshi, he is Father’s engaged partner.” Hibari replied. 

Tsuna was stunned frozen. He had a hunch, however he couldn’t believe it when the truth was revealed. “Whaaaaat?!” 

Reborn jumped onto Tsuna and tackled him onto the ground. Tsuna hit the floor, his face planted onto the tatami mat. 

“What…. are you doing here, stupid Reborn?” Tsuna grumbled as he got up from the ground. 

Reborn did a quick nick of Alaude and Giotto. “So I see. You do look familiar.” said Reborn.

“Who are you? You can’t just walk in as you please, little boy.” said Giotto. “Are you lost?” 

Tsuna turned pale. “Sir…... you shouldn’t say thing like that to him…… he is capable of killing people, even if he looked like that.”  
“Hey, baby. You know the truth about this idiot, am I right?” said Alaude.

Reborn smirked. “Why, didn’t you know, Hibari Alaude of the Hibari Clan? He is Giotto di Vongola, the founder of largest influential mafia Family in Italy, the Vongola Family.”  
Giotto paled. “Who are you?”

“And this kid here,” Reborn jumped onto Tsuna’s soft tuft of hair. “Is the next heir of the Vongola Family, the Vongola Decimo.”  
Alaude was amused. “Heh. So in other words, Giotto and this kid are basically family. No wonder he could win against Kyouya. No one had ever succeeded. Only I had.”

“I won, Alaude.” Giotto defended.

“That, is not important.” Alaude replied. “You are the main topic here. Don’t you dare hide between your tails, Giotto. Do that, I’ll kill you.” He glared at Giotto. 

Giotto raised his red flag. “I won’t!” Giotto didn’t feel like risking his dear life. Alaude’s favorite long sword was displayed on the sword stand just next to Alaude. Giotto knew Alaude would have stirred a war in the very room if he was not satisfied with the answers. 

Tsuna smiled. It solved the mystery Tsuna had sensed from Giotto. Because Giotto and himself were so alike, they both sensed a connection from each other without realizing. They both possess the same abilities and ways, they even have similar habits and ticks, which made them the exact carbon copy of each other.


	5. Alaude and Giotto

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's an update.....after like a month? hahaha i've been busy, but thank you for reading. *bows* Just leave a comment if there is anything you will like to talk about. Thanks =D
> 
> Regards,  
> Kirihara Reii
> 
> Ps: The next chapter is on the way, don't worry. Visit this page: https://www.facebook.com/pg/KiriharaReii/posts/?ref=page_internal for updates :D

Chapter 5: Alaude and Giotto

Tsuna had a clear picture clicked into his head. This man named Giotto before him was an influential figure. He was the only one who held the same ideals he had, fought enemies with the same fighting style and techniques, and was chosen by the Hibari Clan, the same way he did.

The deeper Tsuna sunk into those details, the more Tsuna felt chills down his spine. They were too similar in everything. They looked too alike, they could’ve passed the security as twins. 

“Reborn, do you know this man?” he asked. 

Reborn sat comfortably on Tsuna’s tuft of soft gravity-defying hair and was sipping his favorite espresso.  
“This is not the time to drink espresso!” Tsuna protested.

Reborn observed the man named Giotto. It was true that there existed a complete different individual who looked like your counterpart. That hair color, his behaviors, even his habits, they’re far too similar to the man Reborn knew so well: Giotto di Vongola. 

“There is no mistake, you are the first Boss of the Vongola Family.” Reborn concluded. 

“But, Reborn!” Tsuna protested. “It can’t be possible, the First boss ruled the Family more than a hundred years ago!” 

Hibari observed Tsuna, his father and the man chosen by his father. The man who had lived in the Hibari mansion, seen and watched him grew up splendidly was over four hundred years old seemed astonishing, unbelievable and improbable to him. 

“Is that true?” he asked.

Giotto fidgeted in his seat nervously. When he found no means of escaping, he gave up and sighed. 

Alaude snorted. “Of course. I will make sure you spill the beans. None shall escape my wrath.” 

Giotto felt shivers down his spine as he saw Alaude glaring at him. Giotto felt at this rate, he wouldn’t just be clobbered. He could be slashed into pieces if Alaude ever snapped. After all, his favorite Japanese sword was resting on its stand next to him. 

“You are right, Greatest Hitman in the world, the Katekyo, Reborn, the Acrobaleno of the Sun.” Giotto finally decided to speak. “I am without a doubt, the founder of the Vongola Family, Giotto di Vongola.” 

“But how is this possible? You should’ve died four hundred years ago!” Tsuna protested. Among the improbable, Tsuna was able to pinpoint, the founder should not have been alive, even if he had survived the great war. A human survival was at least only around eighty to ninety years. Even then, Giotto’s body should have crippled and withered. Not young and youthful, like the very man distressing over Alaude’s chewings before him. 

“Yes, I am the man who existed more than four hundred years ago. And you, dear Tsunayoshi, without a doubt of skepticism, you are unquestionably one who inherited my blood, my descendant.” Giotto sighed. “The reason I am still alive, after four hundred years…... is very simple. I am just cursed.” 

“Huh?” all eyes and ears were on Giotto. Not a single one believed he could have joked and screwed that very point of time. 

“Oi, Giotto!” Alaude’s right hand was already itching for his sword. “Stop screwing around and start talking.”

Giotto flinched as he felt Alaude’s murderous aura heightened. “I am not joking! Damn it Alaude! It’s the truth!” 

“There’s no such things as curses! Especially in this modern word of science and technology had advanced so far.” Alaude objected. 

“What did you mean by curse?” Tsuna asked. 

“As you have guessed, I was the first Boss and the founder of the Vongola. Everything was going well. On the audacious day of April 1st, as luminous as the moon, clear as crystal, man dressed in black suit and donned a tall black hat and a white mask. It was still during the fall, the temperature in Italy was still dropping below 15 Celsius. His words and actions were very bizarre. The weather dropped below 15 Celsius, I wondered how he could walk around the street with just an outfit of tux?” Giotto grabbed a sip of green tea from his porcelain cup which had lay forgotten till moments ago he craved for some water. 

“Who was that man?” Tsuna asked. 

“He was the man who changed the course of my life. He approached me, and presented me with his predicament. He was the strangest client I had ever had. He offered us a job, which in return, he’d pay us two hundred million US dollars.” Giotto remembered. It all had happened so many years ago, it was a miracle he remembered every little detail, still fresh in his memory. 

It was in Venice, located in the northern capital of Vento region in Italy. They boarded a rustic ferry to Venice, avoiding unwanted attention, as instructed by the strange man. Giotto could have refused his offer, but the words of that strange man thereupon had Giotto concerned and bothered. It was as if his hyper intuition was trying to deliver a message. 

“Misfortune shall be bestowed upon Vongola, if thou shan’t heed my request. I speak an’ behalf of the Fallen Angel, Astaroth.”

Upon arriving Venice two days by a ferry, Giotto and his guardians were floored by the scene played out before their eyes. Venice was no longer a beautiful, and home to many. Venice was the home many Italians and Romanians. Venice which was flourished and carefully nurtured by culture, traditions, architecture, the most of all, literature, all of it, was gone. Everything was faded into ashes. Dead bodies lay on the streets, blood splattered, countless gunned down by heartless, cold-blooded, ruthless, merciless and callous battalion. 

Giotto remembered that strange man’s instructions. “Assist Venice. Divide and conquer.” 

After scouting Venice for two hours, the Vongola finally found the client that strange man had sent them for. The survivals of the Venetians defense brigade. They were finally relieved when the Guardians found them hiding in the forest. 

It was then they learnt of the truth. Venice was terrorized by a battalion comprised of mafia families who objected the Vongola. Giotto was utterly stupefied when the truth was revealed. What was left of the battalion was just a handful of cadets. Cadets were ambushed and cornered, leaving them no choice but to retreat into the forest. The mafia waited for the very moment, their arms thirsting for blood, as if possessed by evil. 

“Giotto. Can I kill all of them?” Alaude had snapped. 

The cadets were terrified, alarmed, and frightened. Giotto assured the survivals everything shall be taken cared of. “We will definitely ameliorate this for the better!”  
The mafia terrorizing Venice were frozen in their trails. They could not believe the founder of the largest influential mafia family and his guardians were standing before them.

They spoke, “What is the Vongola doing here? Return to Siena!” 

“You will not terrorize Venice any further. Leave, or be destroyed by us.” Giotto had ordered. 

The mafia, refused to back down, were defeated by the seven Guardians of Vongola. Against a battalion consisted of a hundred men, they were still no match for them.  
“We defeated the army consisted of seven mafia families. But the words that strange men sent us to Venice still bothered me. We’ve thought everything was over, however something strange had happened.” said Giotto. 

“Something strange? Did that ever happen?” Alaude wondered. 

“The weapons that were all over the streets began bleeding pools of blood.” said Giotto. “The pool of blood began to mold, and by the end it was done, a there was a giant door formed from the blood. The strange man that I saw materialized from the door, along with someone, or rather something that looked inhumane. I realized then that was the Fallen Angel that had placed a curse on us.” 

“The fallen angel cursed us?” Alaude was glaring at Giotto, attempting to find cues that he was either half-joking or he made it up. However, unfortunately he found none.  
The surroundings had begun to rot, responding to Astaroth, the King of Rot. Giotto had guessed then the man had led the Guardians into a trap. Giotto’s intuition had been giving out warning signals, however Giotto had yet to pinpoint the dangers. Now the danger had found itself to their doorstep. 

“You have been chosen by our King, Giotto di Vongola. Come with us, join us and we shall become your new family!” Astaroth offered his hand. “There is no human like you. You, who possess the hyper intuition, the ability to utilize the hyper dying will; you will have to choose: abandon humanity or live on burdening my curse.”

Giotto stared at the bizarre behavior of the fallen angel. “Why are you doing this? Leave us alone!” 

“You may be fine, but your Guardians are not, Giotto di Vongola. Your Guardians do not have the body that could withstand the presence of an angel, even if I am a fallen angel. At this rate, their life source will be sucked away.”

Giotto turned, and true enough, his Guardians had collapsed from sudden lack of oxygen, and some had fainted. 

“Giotto…...what is happening…...” Alaude glared at the demon king before losing consciousness. 

“Why?! Why am I the only one?” Giotto panicked. 

“You have the blood of a non-human. Do you not know who you are?” Astaroth said. “Choose. Or you will lose your Guardians.” 

Giotto glared at the demons before them. “You tricked us, didn’t you? Man with the tall hat. I don’t have inhumane parents, that’s for sure! Who are you?” 

“Humans have given me many names. Demon, Evil, King, Conqueror, however there is one name everyone is familiar with. Satan.” The man said. “If you wanna hide a tree, hide it in a forest; if you wanna hide a book, hide it in a library. Isn’t that common sense?” 

It was then Giotto realized they had fell into their trap wonderfully. He was the ruler of the underworld, the Demon King, Satan. Having no way out, the Vongola was cornered. Giotto became cursed, in exchange of his Guardians’ lives. There was no way Giotto would let them die while quietly standing there watching them suffer in agony. 

“Welcome back, my son!” Satan smirked. “Alas!”


	6. Cursed Blood

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. 
> 
> Here's the next chapter. Enjoy! Thank you for waiting, my dear readers :D
> 
> As usual, review and comment if you have anything in mind. If you wish to contact with me, feel free to contact me at https://www.facebook.com/profile.php?id=100008151728651 or https://www.wattpad.com/user/KiriharaReii 
> 
> ps: I also accept story and fiction requests, so yeah feel free to pm me

Chapter 6: Cursed blood

“When in Rome, do as the romans do”

Giotto erased the memories of his Guardians, hoping they will be able to live a meaningful life, even without him. It was as if it was the last onus as the Vongola Primo. As the father of the underworld dragged him into the world of devils and evil, Giotto felt, the blood and agony, screaming from within his body. 

“You felt it, didn’t you?” Satan was smugly satisfied. He had triumphed the exceptional Vongola Primo, one who established the Vongola in less than five years, trusted by his men, and gathered six exceptional individuals, some were military personnels, some were aristocrats, there was also regals from royal families.  
This had caught the attention of the demon lord, reminiscing the days where he was reminded of his kindred, a child who was akin to Giotto. He had features identical to Giotto, his principals, ethics, and even his style of combat, the wholly of enchilada prompted him of his lost kindred. 

Giotto felt his blood burning, as if it was set on fire. It was like as if his body was changing…... something within him was awakening. Something unfamiliar, foreign and alienation. Giotto’s cries of agony and pain were music to the residents of the underworld.  
“Oh, our new kin is born” 

Giotto was purged into their sacred pool of blood, borne from evil and greed. Giotto was horrified when he was thrown into the murky colored pool. A new spasm of outburst of agony and pain surged and escalated, which hereafter became a sensation of raptures. Every vein, every cell, every structure that made up the structure of a human body, was restructuring, transforming and evolving itself. It was as if Giotto was once a resident of the underworld. 

 

Fangs grew, ears turned pointy and nails elongated. He stared at his nails, wondering if it was just a nightmare. A long, ghastly nightmare. “What is this? Why is this happening?” Giotto scrutinized the compact and bare land encompassing the sacred fountain. Demons of various forms were enclosing in the vicinity. It was a first Giotto glimpsed a prospect of the aphorisms. There were those of ‘vampires’, some were ‘werewolves’, or a ‘poltergeist’. These were only labels humans came up with, impotency to fathom, conversely savvy creatures that were passed on in embodiment of legends and myths. 

“You are indeed the boy who vanished, our long-lost kindred.” Astaroth replied. The seven demons of the seven houses were present before him, after Giotto’s emersion.  
“If you hadn’t possessed demonic blood, you would’ve died when you were purged into that sacred fountain. It is impossible to abstain from the truth. Repudiating it with such passion wouldn’t have solved the problem at all, Giotto di Vongola.” Forcas had said.

“Humans do not have irises as orange as you do. You are definitely a child of ours.” Satan was satiated and gratified upon Giotto’s awakening. “You must be a child from the House of Zepar.” 

Zeparians- members of the House of Zepar, bear spectacular features similar with Giotto. They were recognizable embracing their traditional golden blond hair and orange eyes and irises. The male Zeparians possess bangs as if defying the gravity, defying Newton’s law of gravity. It was futile effort trying to tame it even with hair spray and gels.  
From that point, Giotto was accepted into the House of Zepar. He was taught the life of a Zepar, the traditions, values and beliefs of a Zepar, the festivals celebrated of the Zepar, even knowledge of the underworld and also the proud history of the Zepar. Giotto was devastated, in the blink of eye, as fast as lightning, it had already been two years since he was dragged into the underworld. His life has been plunged into chaos, being turned up and down, dancing at the hands of the Zeparians and the Great Demon King, Satan.  
Zepar traditionally was renowned for his callous command of twenty-six legions of spirits. Zepar exists to make women fall in love with men, making the women barren. Zepar was also said to be like a soldier, his demeanor cloaked in red armor and equipment. As the times changed, Zepar had evolved for the better. Zepar no longer donning the red armor, revealing his golden blond gravity defying bangs, orange eyes that could ‘see’ through everything like Giotto did. 

“You are definitely a child of mine,” Zepar said as he took Giotto into the residence of the Zeparians many hours later. 

Giotto was given a room like everyone else. Zepar picked up the grubby photograph from the desk. He wiped it clean with his bare hands, revealing a young child about the age of ten. The child had a petite build, however there were signs that he did labor work. The child in that photograph was contemplated as if it was Giotto’s doppelganger. There was a high chance that it was Giotto himself, or Giotto had a secret twin he knew nothing about.

However, Zepar said, “This child’s name was Caellum Z. di Ara. He lost his way and vanished from this world. We spent three days and three nights on a quest, however this poor child was never found.”

Giotto had eyes that could scrutinize anything and everything. They way he gazed at the old photograph, his intuition had kicked in. Giotto had realized, that boy was him. Zepar had noticed, Giotto was the boy who vanished many years ago. 

“Is that why you’re telling me this, Zepar?” Giotto asked. Is it because you are convinced that I was the boy in this photo? Is that who I am?”

Zepar returned the photo to the desk. “What do you think? Don’t you have any memories? Do you feel nostalgic?” Gazing through Giotto’s unwavering orange eyes, Zepar was convinced. Ah, the child has returned home. 

Giotto did not feel any connection to the boy in the photo. “I was found and adopted by the orphanage. I didn’t have any memories before the age of eight.” Giotto first memory was being adopted by the orphanage, and his met first friend, G. “I didn’t think I was a cursed spawn like everyone said.”

“You are not cursed. You are a being of the underworld, there is no mistake.” Zepar corrected. “The day was long. Have a shower and rest. The days ahead will be long.” With that, Zepar vanished. 

Giotto threw himself onto the bed and slumped into the comfy of pillows and covers. He sighed as he gazed at the black decorated with red and gold ceilings. Those days he was mocked and looked down, everything was true. Giotto remembered those traumatic memories of the villagers, gratifying their egos onto him. He wasn’t a cursed child, he was a child preordained from birth. It was destiny he was fated to return to the underworld. 

“If that is so, why was I in the human world in the first place?” Giotto wondered. 

The days ahead were callous as Giotto trepidation. Giotto was trained to become a member of the Zeparians. For the first time, Giotto realized Zeparians were an evolution from the family of vampires. Zeparians live on blood, and human blood enticed and aroused them towards destruction and violence. 

“Caellum!” A female Zeparian hugged and embraced Giotto from behind after his first night plunged into the sacred fountain by the Great Demon Lord. After many struggles freeing himself from the foreign unco. 

“Who are you?!” Giotto struggled for air. Finally free from her clutches, he finally had a detailed glimpse of her. The blow-in was petite in size. However, her appearance was shocking similar to Giotto’s. The striking resemblance of those clear, unwavering orange irises and golden blond hair; not to speak of the face and bone structure. It was as if Giotto discovered his acquisition for a new doppelganger. 

Her smile was the purest sweetened with most innocence Giotto had ever descried. That smile which Giotto could sense the vehemence of passions; love and admiration. “A doppelganger?” Giotto thoughts flowed into his processors. 

The petite girl pouted. “Geez, Caellum! Do you not know who I am? Come, ponder, and scrutinize, determine who do you think I am?” She danced daintily lively as ever on her two feet, her steps were sure and confident, as if those legs belonged to a dancer. 

Zepar was sat at the top of the table, served royally with the finest food, fabric and entertainment. Zepar’s guffaw was tremendous as lightning. Giotto perturbed and gazed at Zepar on his high throne at the top of the table. Giotto’s insides were screaming words of protest and denial.

Zepar stood from his throne and welcomed the members of his house. It was the feast of the annual solstice festival. “Welcome, my brethren. Before we bless the moon, first let me introduce, our long- lost kin of our fellow Zeparians.” 

The petite girl Giotto found dragged him to the middle of the stage. “Welcome him, my dear brethren. This is Giotto di Vongola.” Zepar announced. The long silence among the Zeparians had flustered Giotto, as if the founder of the greatest mafia family was experiencing cultural shock. 

Giotto raised a question. “Is…...is there anything should I be concerned of?” 

“N..no. We’re just a little concerned because you looked exactly like someone we had lost a decade ago.” His new family of Zeparians replied.  
Giotto realized. “Did you mean Caellum Z. di Ara?” 

The girl who had stood beside him since the festival started had eyes staring at Giotto felt like she was just a five-year-old kid who had just found valuable treasures. “So you are indeed Caellum!” she exclaimed in excitement. 

“Oh! Caellum had returned to us!” the fellow members murmured and whispered. To Giotto’s dismay, those words had travelled far beyond the mountains. In merely hours, rumors had spread far and wide. 

Zepar smirked with contentment, sipping his red wine at his leisure time. Giotto sighed and scowled at the gray floor. The girl dragged him again and made him sit at a table and eat. Giotto paled when food the girl had brought were not humane enough for Giotto to digest. Giotto felt as if Zepar was torturing him with the food made from blood. 

“I heard from His Highness Zepar you had lost your memory.” The girl said as she settled the food on the table. “I can’t believe you forgot everything after all those times we spent together.” 

Giotto gave her a small smile. “I…. don’t have the slightest idea, dearest Madame. Until recently I was still a human being happily living in the human world.” Uhh on the side note, being a mafia boss can’t be categorized as ‘happily’ 

The girl sighed as she sipped her drink she had brought over from the festival. “Oh well. There’s no choice since you’ve lost your memory, but you’ll realize soon. There is no one in the House of Zepar who has perfect indistinguishable appearance than I am. My name is Palmina Z. di Ara. As you might have guessed, I am the twin of the mysterious ‘Callum Z. di Ara.”

“Oh, so you’re both twins.” Giotto noted. 

Palmina pointed her index finger at Giotto. “Let me tell you first, this is not unrelated to you. I am 100% sure you are Caellum. I will make sure you’ll remember, so get ready! I am going to make you say ‘I love you, Palmina’ once more!” 

Palmine grabbed her drink and rejoined the crowd of festival, blended within the hundreds of Zeparians. Giotto was left with such a huge bombshell he had no idea what to react. Zepar however, heard everything as clear as crystal. He had a master plan excellently planned out for Giotto but Palmina’s rash actions had delved his plans riveting deeper of fascination and enthralling Giotto. 

“Hohoho, this is going to be fun.”


	7. Chapter 7: Zeparians’ Forlorn Grief

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's Chapter 7! Thank you for your endearing patience, minna! TT Well as a student doing research and working at the same time.... nothing was easy. Here's my page if you wanna pm me personally:
> 
> https://www.facebook.com/KiriharaReii/
> 
> or
> 
> my email:
> 
> kiriharareiisherichew@gmail.com
> 
> Anyways, enjoy~
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn
> 
> Kirihara Reii

Chapter 7: Zeparians’ Forlorn Grief

Zepar’s achievements had led the underworld to greatness, with great pride and glory. The demon king of the underworld was satisfied with the House of Zepar. One of their achievements were to gather information of the human world, and reported back to their king, which an all-out war was evaded. No blood was spilled, and the residents of the underworld were at peace. The swift actions of the House of Zepar had made themselves audible, thus carving a name for themselves and rose in ranks among the noble houses.

The demon king rewarded Zepar with his youngest daughter among his eight children. Her name was Lamia Z. di Ara. She had the most beautiful eyes of amethyst Zepar had ever seen. Donning the royal tunic of the royal family, she also inherited the crimson color of the regals. One of the distinctive features that the members of the royal family is their pre-eminent crimson hair, the color of the fiery burning sunset.

Although Zepar and Lamia were arranged to bring peace towards the raging underworld, both of them fell in love and became infatuated with each other. Before long, Zepar had single-handedly calmed the raging wars among the noble houses. It was also around that time, their children, who were twins were born. It was as if the birth of their children had brought peace to their world once again. Their daughter was named Palmina Z. di Ara, and their son was Caellum Z. di Ara.

Zepar mused upon his memory of his precious family without exception during the dark hours. Until he was blue in the face, Zepar had dreams of them every night after the lights go off in the lands of Zepar. The loss of two family members had chaperoned not only Zepar, but also his brethren of Zeparians lamentations and dolours. It was when his children turned ten. Palmina and Caellum had been tasked to deliver a basket of fruits to the honored Elder who lived at the top of the mountain.

It was as Palmina Z. di Ara recorded. It was the day of the new moon. The moon turns crimson red on the night of new moon. Zeparians who inherited the blood of Zepar are weak against the new moon. On that fated day, Caellum vanished, as if his existence was erased. There were signs of struggles and roughhouse singularity to zilch. Palmina, loss of the only sibling who was blood-related to her: her only brother. She blamed herself for the loss of Caellum. For months she was unable to eat conversely sleep with cessation. She had tribulation of flashbacks and nightmares throughout the long nights when she was no longer working, her brain cells and eyes were put to rest.

The sufferings and agony of nightmares she lost Caellum. There was not even an ash left of Caellum to bury into the earth. The Zeparians were downed with such guilt and helplessness, the emergence of dolorous, as if they were ordained with punishment for their helplessness, feebleness, shortcomings and enervations. Palmina condemned herself, her inability when Caellum was just right by her side. This has downed a blemish and fault not only flaws of her imperfections, but all of her fellow Zeparians. The Seven Houses learnt of the Zeparians’ loss, and it had marred a tremendous impact on themselves.

However, eight years later, Giotto’s presence had brought the House of Zepar an inordinate influence and impact. Giotto however, were at loss for words. He had no memories before he was eight years of age. The more he thought about it, the incidents that had happened in the Underworld, and the timeframe he was found at the orphanage where G had found him. Giotto refused, denied, and repudiated.

Deep down, Giotto knew. There was no mistake. This wasn’t a blunder or even miscalculations. It matched perfectly without any flaws or even defects. The Land of Zeparia was once again, showered and bathed in elation, euphoria, contentment and bliss.

“Giotto!” Palmina had once again sneaked into Giotto’s room without any approval or agreement.

“Palmina!” Giotto jumped from his bed, trying to triumph from her grips and clutches.

They ran in circles, Giotto defending for himself for a thirty minute before finally falling into Palmina’s hands. Yet again. The maids, footmen and butlers of the castle chuckled and laughed when they heard and slightly panicking Giotto and the joyous Palmina. The peace and bliss had returned to Land of Zeparia.

It had been a long time since they had heard their Princess’s genuine laughter and joy. It was as if Giotto had the power to dispel and cast away all forms of negativity. Their grief and anguish were gone. In that long ten years, a lot of things had gone and passed.

Giotto wondered what had happened on that day. He had possessed none of those one called memories. However he had sensed the emotions and nostalgia of the Earth he stood on. Giotto could feel, however the frustrations of unable to remember. The scrutiny he had, how the Zeparians had treated him; he felt that Caellum was someone adored and admired by all. Caellum was loved.

Without any means of escape, Giotto continued living within the lands of the demons. The first month of the full moon, new-born were unable to control their lust for blood. His inabilities and unawareness of the vulnerability during the new moon had caused Giotto who was forcefully turned into a being of a Zeparia, His golden eyes turned crimson red, claws and fangs elongated, a monster lusting for blood.

Satan had a satisfied smirk etched onto his face. “I have been waiting for this.”

The day of the full moon is also known as the Festival of the King. Festa del re. It was known as a festa held by the Zeparians on the day of the full moon. The festa was an ancient ritual used to harness the Lord’s turbulent enmity and exasperations. The Lord of Zepar possessed the vigor and the tenacity of a tyrant.

The days of the enraged Lord of Zepar however is no more. As if the Lord was punished for his wrongdoings and sins, his brethren and kin were cursed towards oblivion. Zeparians turn wild and burst out of control on the days of the full moon. Their lust to blood become extremely hypersensitive.

The blue fire is the symbol of a demonic existence, and only those of the royal family possess the blue fire of the underworld. Some call it ‘Hellfire’, ‘Fire of Underworld’, ‘Zepar’s Fury’. However there was another name that it went with. Among the children the Lord of Zepar had, Caellum was the only one who inherited the best out of it. Caellum renamed it:  
‘Vongola Dying Will’

Giotto collapsed and the familiar fire burned his whole body. He screams of agony and torments rang throughout the lands of Zeparia. Before the collapsed Giotto, Lord Zepar and the Demon King Satan had finally reappeared.

Giotto glared.

“Why are you here, after all these times? And after threatening me and tossed me into some weird land. What’s the meaning of…...this…...”

Giotto collapsed onto the concrete ground. “You…bastard…...” his voice was hoarse.

The Lord of Zepar and the Demon King had a satisfying smirk etched on their face.

“I did nothing of sort, Caellum.” The demon king smirked, pulling Giotto’s chin and straightening his gaze. “That is the sign that you belong to us. You are one of us. A human would be unable to breathe in the Underworld, let alone bear the tortures of the full moon.”

“Let me go!” Giotto’s anger burned the lands, silenced the seas, and tamed the beasts.

Zepar sighed. Caellum was stubborn as he ever was. With or without memories, it seemed that nothing had changed in the last ten years ago. Caellum was someone who would go through extremes for the people he cared deeply for.

“There is one way to ease from the pain and sufferings. Are you ready for it, Caellum?” Lord of Zepar asked.

Giotto had eyes like a sharpened dagger, so sharp it could even wedge itself and destroy the skies into nothingness. The demon king smiled.  
“Yes! That’s it! That’s what I wanted, my kin.”

“Silence! I am human!!!” Giotto protested. In the depth of his heart, Giotto was still praying and pleading, everything was just a huge nightmare. G., Asari, Alaude, Knuckle, Daemon, Lampo. What have we done to deserve this? Pray, all of you will be safe.

“Wake up already, Caellum d. Ara. You are a demon, a Zeparian from the House of Zeparia. Accept your fate. This is ingrained into your genetic makeup and the proof of your existence.” The demon king scowled. “There’s no way you can escape from that, bakaaa!”

Giotto haltingly and gradually inched himself into a sitting position. Fellow Zeparians encircled in vicinity and beyond the horizons. Genuflecting in front of their esteem Lord of Zepar and the Demon King Satan in their presence. Cold sweat trickled down his body, shivers ran down his spine, nervous what was to happen next.

The horizons had turned crimson. Everything was dyed blood-red. This was the truth behind the Festival of the King. Battles were held, the strongest had the privilege of their wishes come true. And the strongest also had the privilege of embracing the princess’s hand, becoming the next lord. Only the Herculean has the capability of sovereignty over the House of Zepar, one of the Seven Houses residing in the Underworld. The full moon was deadly towards new-borns, as they were unable to bulwark for themselves, several drowned in their compulsions and desires as Zeparians. Zeparians’ compulsions were never taken lightly of. Out of the Seven Houses, Zeparians have the tendency of leaving bodies lying around, revealing their true nature. Their compulsions and desires had led them to become the most vicious, horrendous, savage, ruthless, grueling, macabre and thrawning. The attacks of Zeparians during the full moon were as if a picture out of a horror play had come to life.

“If you value your life, throw away your humanity. Become one of us.” Lord Zepar had spoken.

Giotto wondered what the Lord had meant.

“Throw away your humanity. You must consume the blood of humanity. Curse them to oblivion. Make them yours. That is the way of Zeparians.”

Giotto stared at the audience in horror. The summons of their Overlord, their lords and kings of their respect. Gathered in their vicinity and beyond the horizons, as if their psyche were as one, every single member had congregating towards a single point, bowing before His Excellency, the Demon King Satan, and the Lord of the Seven Houses feuding over them, Lord of Zepar of the House of Zepar.

“Blood?! Humanity?!” Giotto was beyond stupefaction. He was arrant ravaged by the inhumane words of Zeparians. Zepararians may be the closest beings becoming humans, however Zeparians are still devils, servants of the Underworld.

Giotto unwavering glare had got him through thick and thin. Rumors had said his gaze was capable of ‘seeing through everything’, which in particular had G., into troubles and a mess each time. As the Primo of the Vongola Family, no one had dared to take over the Vongola. Lesser Families who refused to attest to the Vongola.

Giotto had resolved to, and was determined to iron out inter wars within and political wars from the outside. He and his Guardians stepped down, had shown them the power of the Vongola they wield. Flat-out crushed by the hand of Giotto single-handedly, the Families formed a pact, acquiescing their lack of strengths. Giotto had crushed the war without the help of his Guardians. The Families turned ghastly if the Guardians had aided in the wars. Would they even be spared?

“Monster!” they cursed under their breaths.

Giotto was not capable to fathom the heinous words they had cursed. But now, he understood. He had the ability a feat no human could have pulled even in a millennium. A vison of the portal flashed in his mind. Giotto had foreseen that, the way to return to the human realm.

“My Guardians are waiting for me. I do not belong here.” Giotto unwavering gaze had seen through the lords ruling over evil. The Great Demon Lord Satan and Lord of Zepar had a smug look etched onto their masked expressions.

“One day you will understand. Your body will crave the blood of humans. Returning to the human realm will promise one thing: Humans will metamorphose into nourishment for the undead, devils and evil.” Lord of Zepar warned.

The Great Demon King Satan laughed. “Well! It doesn’t matter. Go as you wish. You’re just making us a favor. You will definitely return, and by then you will consume the blood of human, abandon your humanity.”

Giotto chanted the sacred words, unsealed the gate to the human realm. Not many wield tremendous power to open the portal. Even among the residents of the Underworld, Giotto wield exceptional and formidable prowess.

**Al ragdo, El Saiha, En Wahra. Au Sowaka!**

“We will await your return, Prince Caellum!” Zeparians yelled. “Please come back soon!”

“As if.” Was Giotto last words before departing from the human world. Giotto looked forward and wondered what his Guardians were up to for the past two years. Was the Vongola still standing? Are they still raging wars over there?

_Alaude, G., Asari, Knuckle, Lampo, Daemon. I’m coming!_


	8. Reunion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back! Here's the next chapter. Thank you for your patience, dear readers, for your patience will not be in vain. We as humans experience many things along the path of life. Writing ain't as simple as it looks, especially for researchers and writers like us. 
> 
> Anyways, enjoy~ And don't forget to tell us what you guys think! I love you guys! <3

Chapter 8: Reunion 

Alaude

Alaude had felt something was missing. As if the years he spent with the Vongola had vanished. Since that day he awoke in the forest, Alaude felt a part of him was absent from his life. His guts told him, he was supposed to protect something, something who was very important, even more than his values, assets, power, or even his life.  
That fateful day, he had found himself in the forest, along with five others which he was unable to recognize who they were. As the leader of the Namimori Foundation, Alaude had found it indigestible, for the first time in his life. 

He observed and concluded the people were like him, collapsed in the forest with no definite clue of reason why they were together. He had also concluded that the five others were assortments of all sorts. There was one a streetfighter, a swordsman, an aristocrat, a prince and a priest. Counting himself in, a general. If they were to group together, Alaude found it impossible for them to work together. His dislikes being chained and restrained by any more than anything. If he were to cross paths with these herbivores, Alaude would probably had them killed on their first mission. 

Alaude was the first to regained consciousness. Without battling an eyelid about the five others unconscious along with him, he walked right out of the forest and vanished. Continuing with his life, the life of the general of the military force. 

The forest had become the relic of ruins since then. Two years had passed since they found themselves in the forest of nothingness. The forest had been reduced to nothingness. It was black and void of darkness. If were a human was to lose their way there, there was no chances they would leave the forest safely, unscathed.  
In those two long years, he had continuously scrutinized every nook and cranny, in his search for his missing that he had deemed it important. Yes, the Great Alaude that would sacrifice his life to protect him. As the wheels of fate would allow it, Alaude was cursed to forget him. 

For all eternity. 

Alaude exhausted his resources, through many ways and means. He refused to believe such mythologies and miracles existed. He would definitely find that person, that one and only person he failed to recollect. He was always haunting Alaude. Alaude remembered the blond golden hair, however he could not identify who he was, and the relationship between them. Even in his dreams at night, he would often appear. Alaude would often startled himself awake. Finding himself in a pool of sweat, beads of sweat trickled down his well-trained body, the gasps of air, the fast heartbeats and rush of adrenaline active in his bloodstream.  
And for the umpteenth time, Alaude cursed himself aloud. 

“Why is this happening to me? Who is he?!”

Asari Ugetsu

Asari founded a school of sword style on his own. Shigure Soen Ryuu of the Asari Group. The sword style of its own was once famed the ‘deadly invincible sword’ of the era in Japan. If the successor was not deemed worthy to succeed the sword style, Shigure Soen Ryuu would vanquish with its history, as if destroying itself when there was no one with true talent to succeed and master Asari’s sword style of Four Swords. Ever since that day, Asari had felt his intuition was bugging him. As if it was trying to tell him something.  
Asari was a man with many talents. He was born with great talent for both his beloved music as well as the skills he possesses needed for a swordsman. Asari loved and wished for peace more than anything, he could tell. The time would come, where he would have to fight. His fear of the worst would come to light, and one day, his skills that of a swordsman would once more be needed. 

Asari’s relaxed, calming and soothing nature had granted him the ability to become a blessed shower that settle conflicts and washes them away. In the series dreams he had been having since that fated day two years ago, the young man that appeared every night, Asari can’t help it but to be curious who he was. As if warning him of the upcoming battles ahead of time.

“When the King returns, everything shall fall in place. When the Time is Right, everything will return how it was.”  
Asari had it on his mind since then. He was anxious and curious as well what, and when will be the right time. As if he was waiting for his master to return. He was often in a daze as he performed his duties for his students of the Shigure Soen Ryuu. 

The mothers of the small, peaceful neighbourhood would often remark how fortunate they were to have such a talented man. With Asari around, there will be no worries if Namimori was to face a dire crisis. The shouts and yells of his students during their routinely morning practices had brought joy and happiness to their residential town called Namimori. 

G.

G. was the only Guardian who excels in marksmanship. He was easily angered and could not calm down whenever his dear childhood friend was swept into troubles one after another. And to his dismay G. was hauled along with Giotto’s antics and ideals they vowed to achieve. 

G. was also the only personnel that possess information of the founder of Vongola, Giotto di Vongola before he received the Vongola Rings and took the mantle as the Vongola Primo. G. and Giotto were childhood friends who grew up together in the very same orphanage in Sicily, Italy. Citizens from the neighborhood, as well children from that very same orphanage loathed G. and Giotto. Eyes of the devil, hands of the demon; they were labeled and stigmatized as spawns of devils, children of the darkness.  
G. often cursed how one day he would wipe off that cursed orphanage of its existence off the face of the Earth. G. was constantly reminded by Giotto how they should not hurt humans because just because the society refused to accept them when one does not conform to their norms and values.

“How is it human when we raise the red flag and lash out in return? Isn’t that a fulfilling prophecy of these vile humans you claim to be? We’ll just become their scapegoats and happily fulfilling the roles they have chosen for us. We are capable of choosing our own paths, and what we want to do. Forgiveness is the first step towards humanity.”

That fateful day had changed his life completely. Everything was erased, as if the very person named Giotto di Vongola had never existed. G., unaware of the peculiar phenomenon, returned to the hated orphanage. He learnt that he once had a comrade who was cursed as a spawn of a devil as he, loathed and experienced the tortures as he did by the society. 

“So this was him,” G. found an old photo of a strange boy along with him stashed away in of the drawers of his room in the orphanage. The expressions had proved that they were happy, despite the challenges and difficulties they had faced in the liveliest and most flourished city of Italy, Sicily. 

The stories and rumors he had done with the mysterious boy in the old photo G. had found had sounded ridiculous, and that of a slapstick in his face. It was as if they were trying to become ‘God’, purging the evil, protect the weak. 

What were they trying to achieve? G. wondered. 

Strolling along the streets, absorbing the fresh air, spectating the early markets of bustling people at the flick of sunrise. Genius is one per cent inspiration and ninety-nine per cent perspiration, however grasp all, lose all. There was not once he was being given those dirty looks, treated as an epidemic that do not deserve to live. 

“Child of the demon spawn” the people had called them. G. remembered. It was the day that made Giotto acted for once. Giotto who was cursed and scorned by the people of Sicily. Giotto who could not care less of the society but the harm that was brewed by them. Norms and values that do not bat an eyelid of sufferings, only nurturing the greed within. As if the make-believe that all is fair in love and war. 

G. who possessed the akrasia, deciding he would be the one to aid his best friend, vowing his skills would metaphosphoric like none before him. His ultimate skills he had accreted in the years they were in league, the art of archery and handling arms as if it was a second nature of his body. Even without memories, a spiritual seer had preached, you body remembers. He had yet to find answers why he had lost such precious memories, especially when they had been together the longest they had been alive. With that picture in hand, G. wondered on the hours he could not sleep in a wink. Believing his dear friend would return, all questions shall be answered. 

“Who are you? Where did you go?”

Knuckle

Woken with a fresh start, cipher of his concern nor worries; Knuckle was a man who values strength and humanity appreciation above all. Ever since he could walk and talk, he believed that strength was the answer to everything, and strength could guide him to success. He trained hard, in good times, and in hard times. His guts and his paucity of fearlessness was outstanding. Regardless, often it had salvaged himself from many galling, Herculean, onerous and vexing locums. Knuckle who was loved by the Gods of War, Ares, was blessed with tremendous and outrageous strength. Knuckle was a one-man army. He could fend off a battalion alone victorious. The town folks where Knuckle had resided as a child believed and worshipped him ‘Child of the Ares’. 

As a child, Knuckle could not understand the ways of adults or how the society works. He remembered, forbidden from interacting and connecting with children his age. The years of isolation had led and resulted his inability to understand humane behaviors and humanity. He would often canvass his elders and people involved in the Abe clan and exorcism business. Knuckle was curious. Humans had piqued his interests. He would often watch from the sidelines when children in the neighborhood come out to play in the evening. He had looked forward each day, yearning for freedom, observing children with such ardor and avidity. Knuckle felt he was on the verge of suffocation and air was stifling. No one was willing to be swift to hear, slow to speak to a small child, even more for a child prophesized to be the ‘Child of Ares’. It was as if the child was fated, a bird trapped in its cage, learning aught but only ways of exorcism, sinful and cursed beings were forbidden within parameters of the old mansion. 

The town Knuckle had lived in was flourished and blessed, however those who possess spiritual power, also known as a sixth sense, regarded it as a curse. Knuckle grew up in the ancient old mansion belonged to the Abe clan at the corner of the town. It was a spot conducive for the exorcists of the Abe clan. Residents of the town were well aware of that, and they had been forbidden in stepping foot into the lands of the unearthly beings. Humans with no spiritual power will eventually become strayed and become directionally challenged. Evil spirits and spiritual beings goaded innocent humans which they had set prey on. They prospected humans as delicious and satisfying. Thus the protector of humans, the Abe clan had warned humans not to go near the forest. The reason they had a shrine built at the foot of the forest was to prevent humdrum humans from disappearing. 

School had not gone well for Knuckle as well. Like any other, people who were blessed with spiritual power experience misfortunes. It was as if one man’s loss is another man’s gain. In exchange for their power to deal with spiritual and evil beings, although they were protectors of humans, servants of Gods, exorcists were often isolated and many suffered from such misfortunes. The descendants of the Abe clan were born with immense spiritual power. However, even among the members and relatives of his own clan, Knuckle was worshipped and regarded as a special existence. The clan believed that the special type Knuckle possessed would grant them power, Abe no Seimei’s will shall be enacted. 

He was a lonely child. He was isolated by the human society. Insensitive children who blurt out curses at him, ignorant parents who did not understand. Before criticizing a man, one should walk a mile in his shoes. Knuckle had often wondered and mourned, blaming only himself for what was worthy of him. 

“Why?” 

Knuckle was a descendant of the Abe no Seimei. The Abe Clan was renowned for their exorcism. Abe no Seimei was once the leading clan figure of the Abe Clan which had led the town flourished with wealth and success. He had possessed immense spiritual power and had the capability to bind strong unearthly beings into his servants. 

His name, Abe no Seimei was resounded far and wide, even in the world of spirits, where spiritual and unearthly beings resided. It was mysterious; however it was a fling of a moment. Rumors began rising, his reputation grew and expanded, as Seimei delivered knowledge of spiritual beings to the human worlds. He discovered the use of onmyodo, foundations of exorcism. 

Being ripped of his memories, Knuckle returned to the place which he believed was ‘home’. Stepping into the vast mansion begrudgingly, his presence had brought astonishment and devastations to his relatives and his clan. They had believed and had never dreamt he was nevermore entrancing through the front door. Not since escaping not long after he had met Giotto, the child who was hoaxed to be what the human society hallmarked as ‘child of the demon spawn’. 

His mother had rattled on, lecturing on his disappearance, without even leaving a note. Knuckle however could not care less. The night he went to sleep, he had a dream. Individuals who were born with immense spiritual power have the capability of ‘divination’, which is also known as dream seers, an ability that allows the person to foresee in the form of dreams, usually occuring when the time is near or there are dangers approaching. 

“Who…...” Knuckle groaned in his sleep.

A young boy, about the age of ten, offering him a helping hand. He had a rather thin stature, blond hair and had gloves over his hands. Knuckle felt that it was strange, since it warm and in the middle of summer. 

“Doesn’t he feel hot?” Knuckle had wondered.

“You’re strong, aren’t you?” the boy had told Knuckle. “Say, don’t you ever feel like changing this place?” The boy’s orange-golden eyes zoning out far and wide into the horizons, as if a guardian of the town. It was as if his soul was residing somewhere far away. 

“You wanted to be free, don’t you? Why don’t you join me?” the boy had offered his hand. 

“I am not gonna lose here. I don’t care what the people say. People who do not possess the ability do not see the world we see. We live in different worlds. They may epithet us abominated beings of curses and evil. But we are humans!” 

Knuckle felt that the young boy had went through and experienced misfortune far different than his own. 

“Come with me, Knuckle. We shall stir a revolution.” 

The vision darkened and vanished into the darkness. Knuckle sat abruptly gasped for air. 

Who was he? Knuckle had wondered as his mother brought breakfast into his room. 

“Can’t you rise in reticence for once? Are you even aware of the troubles you had caused the Abe clan because of your long absenteeism?” 

Knuckle was dressed and purified, ushered by his mother after breakfast. Knuckle sighed. He had forgotten, the long, rituals and ceremonies he found idiotic and stupid which was duress upon him as a child. It was soon he learnt there was once a boy who had matched Knuckle’s description, used to hang around in the shrine when he was a child. He even found pictures in his old study. A young boy who had golden hair and golden eyes. 

Who was he? Knuckle questioned himself again for the umpteenth time. 

Lampo

Lampo was a son of an emperor, was nicknamed ‘The Cowardly Prince’, like his nickname suggested, Lampo was cowardly and spoiled. His father, the Emperor Septimius Lucius Severius, was an emperor of Rome, the capital of Italy. The whispers of the town folks had often made the emperor worried. Lampo was incapable of succeeding as the next emperor of Rome. Under his father’s rule, Rome flourished and prospered, its literature and culture was second to Florence. 

Rome, capital of Italy, capital of Lazio region. A commune country with the fourth largest populated in the European Union. Its literature and culture were enriched and blessed, Renaissance as the biggest movement in ancient history. Under his father’s reign, Lampo was constantly sent as the general commander in wars and politics as Emperor Septimius sees fit. 

Often, Lampo had ran with tail between his legs. Even as a child, Lampo had escaped time and time again from his daily lessons, be it swordsmanship, history, politics, social studies, even mathematics and arithmetic, was abandoned. Once his tutor had a hard time chasing after the poor prince around the Palace for escaping his lessons.  
“Listen here, Young Master.” Lampo’s tutor had lectured. “What our country has to offer, everything is thanks to His Highness Emperor Septimius. Literature, culture, architecture, history, all of it. Lampo, do you understand what this means?”

A young, cheeky Lampo sat on the lawns in the garden pouting. “Why should I care? I have no interest in such things.” 

“This will not do, Young Master. You are our Prince. The day where people will address you as Emperor Lampo will come. Therefore it is necessary for you to attend to these lessons. Learn, experience and see it with your own eyes. Decide for yourself, what is the truth. Feel it, what it is like, the heaviness of your fate; the burden you carry. Walk the path you decide for your own, and for the people of Rome.”

Since that day he found himself in the forest, his memories was robbed, Lampo regressed to the self before he left the Palace. Engraved at the back of his mind, all was left was the vague vision of a young boy. His quarters held nothing of the young boy. Anxious, and restless, Lampo began searching for clues. He wanted to know who was the boy in his dreams. Lampo was determined, that he would meet the boy in the near future. Emperor Septimius walked into his quarters one night, found his son searching through ancient old documents he never dreamt he would even nicked them down the shelves.

“What are you looking for, Lampo?” 

With an oil lamp in one hand, a list of lost children in another, Lampo glanced at his father’s burly figure stepping into his quarters at the wake of dawn.  
“What are you doing at this hour, Father?” 

The emperor of Rome sighed. “So are you. What are you doing?”

The emperor remembered Lampo as a child who could care less about things he found disenchanting or boring. He remembered the troubles his only son had brought. Because of his selfish and spoiled nature, the people had found the Prince untrustworthy as the man who will inherit the country. 

Coward.

Yes. Lampo was a coward prince who could do nothing but rely on his vassals and servants. The very person who would escape from a political negotiation, arranged marriages, even his military strength was incapable of protecting Rome. 

“Say, Father. Do you know of a young boy with golden hair? Was he a lost child, I wonder.” said Lampo. 

“Nope. Never heard of it, son.”

The emperor gave up. Shaking his head, he could not understand his son’s strange behavior. Ever since he had returned to the Palace, his words and actions had made a big turn. To his vassals and servants, even his Highness’s astonishment and bewilderment, The old Lampo would have just spent his days sleeping in his chambers. Lampo began musing himself with ancient documents that had intrigued his interest. On days he was not mesmerized in old, dusty documents, Lampo would sit around the fireplace zoning into blazing fire, crackling reverberation of burning firewood, and taking in the faint aroma of the maple firewood. 

Day after day, night after night, Lampo locked himself in the library venturing on the boy he had saw in his dream. He could not shake it off. The young boy had visited his dreams, again and again, every single night. Lampo felt that boy was someone he treasured, someone he held dear. Lampo felt the young boy had a powerful influence, his chivalry was omnipotent, possessing tremendous power. Lampo, despite being a son of an emperor, was attracted to the boy, his motivation to grant him his what his power has to offer. It was curious. Mysterious. Peculiar. 

“Who are you?”

Daemon Spade

An aristocrat, a son of the Great Four Houses, Daemon Spade was the only son from the House of Zeno. Daemon Spade was adopted into the Family by the current Master of the House of Zeno when he was merely six years of age. Daemon had no memories prior to his adoption into the House of Zeno. The Master possessed a generous heart, bestowing him not only a place which he could call ‘home’, but also aspects deemed necessary as son of the House of Zeno. He was trained and tutored in literature, history, social studies, swordsmanship, horse-riding, mathematics, arithmetic and several other fields of subjects fit for a son of the nobleman should be. 

As a child, Daemon was a genius. He had the knack for an aristocrat, one who would become the next successor. Often immersing in thoughts of his illusion techniques, he had caused quite some trouble among his vassals and servants. He would go great lengths escaping lessons he hated. Only the Master of the House of Zeno had no trouble getting young Daemon into his lessons, to his tutors’ delight. The House of Zeno specialized in the production of weaponry. The weapons were made from the hardest ores and the metals of its highest durability. Merchants, businessmen, paddlers and noble houses, including the royal family, had often made businesses with the House of Zeno. Their weapons produced were said to be every soldier’s to die for. Their weapons were valuable assets of the nation, and many crave and go great lengths to obtain weapons produced by the House of Zeno. 

Daemon’s talents were discovered at an early age, Daemon graduated from university at the mere age of fourteen. At the age of ten, Daemon was capable of leading a battalion, possessing the skills of a hundred men. Illusionary skills, to be exact. Blessed with the skills of illusionary and combat, Daemon was often detached from his surroundings. Illusionist are sensitive to human’s Combining his skills with the art of weaponry, he grew fond of his favorite weapon: spear. 

The Master may have generous heart, however in the society of aristocrats and noblemen, Daemon Spade wasted timelessness upon realizing the shrewdness often strung along with standards of degenerate of aristocrats. Daemon saw his world painted in black and white. It was colorless. Wanting to change was not ample. A zeal without knowledge is a runaway horse. Inadequacy for power and resources, amongst the degenerate society of aristocrats, he met someone who he’d sacrifice his life for. Falling in love with a daughter of a duke was the first step in achieving his dream. 

Shortly after they were engaged, Elena had introduced Giotto into their ring of circle. Sharing identical castles in the air, they joined forces in working towards their dreams. Daemon believed the young man possessed talents in changing the ways of the deteriorating state of the country. 

“Nufufufu. Seems like we are two pods of the same pea.” Daemon had commented. 

For the first time, Daemon felt a robust sense of chivalry and charisma coming from the young man he had just met. He felt offbeat and astounded. He believed the young man standing before him savvy capable, his substantial and tenacious idealisms illuminating, enkindled everlasting across generations. He was the epitome of a kingpin. What had made him believe in a man he had just met just minutes ago? 

Long after the banquet was brought to a close, Daemon had a quiet exchange with his dear fiancée, Elena. 

“Elena, who was he?” 

“Why, Daemon?” Elena had replied. 

Daemon shook his head. “I could have mistaken him for someone else. But he possesses tremendous power. That much I could tell, Elena. I could sense, his existence was a different world from what we are. He possesses immense power dominant within. Who is he?” 

“Did you know, Daemon? I had the same sensation when I first met him too. Over time, I convinced myself, ‘it’s a mistake’, ‘that’s not possible’, ‘I am overreacting’.” replied Elena. “Supposing that such power even you could feel, then it must be true.”

Those were the last words of his fiancée, before their established vigilante organization was caught by the hands of the demon, an evil force Daemon had feared. After that incident, he was the only one with his memories still intact. He was the sole Guardian who remembered the man who leads them, going on a quest purging the world of its evil, the commander of their vigilante organization, Giotto. 

Daemon remember, vividly and realistic as ever, had replayed the events of that day, again and again. It was a first, Daemon had seen mystical beings that has been brought forth through myths and legends. Devils. Vampires. Faeries. Goblins. Elves. Dragons. Wizards. Relics of mystical beings that have absorbed high density of spiritual power sprung to life. Relics showered in spiritual power are capable of performing mystical arts. Humans who do not possess mystical power within themselves do not have the power to ‘see’ these relics.

Daemon believed in the return of their Boss. The commander of theirs that had led the organization, breathed everlasting soul, taken its shape, helping and stepping between conflicts of the nation. Giotto was the sort of person who could not stay still when there are people that were in danger. Friend or foe, he would grant a helping hand in his power. Daemon had often portrayed Giotto as ‘naive’. Giotto possessed immense strengths, however Daemon feared of his Boss’s tics, which may cause their ultimate downfall.  
Daemon made a vow. 

“Return Giotto, and I shall have my way with you. Your failure will be the nation’s failure. You belong to us, and we are yours to rule. We await your return, Boss.”

Since then, two years had silently passed. The Guardians have been patiently waiting for their Boss’s return. With or without memories, their feelings linger. They sense the arousal that crave for their Boss’s return, regardless. 

People were forbidden to roam free on days of the lunar eclipse. They had believed the day of the lunar eclipse is the day the gate to the demon world opens. People who went against the teachings of the ancestors had found themselves cursed and were found dead the next morning. 

The land was bathed in the demonic crimson light, on the day of the lunar eclipse, the gate opens. The gate had powers to absorb humans into the demon world and vice versa. The forest of the East where Giotto had vanished, was conducive for gates to open. Having bathed in the sacred moonlight, the forest ruins have absorbed immense spiritual powers as they are capable of exorcising evil. Where there is light, there is darkness. 

Daemon predicted the return of Giotto on the next solar eclipse, when the land is bathed in crimson rays of the lunar eclipse. Seconds away from the eclipse, Daemon noticed Alaude at the top of the ruins. 

“Nufufufu. Why are you here?”

Alaude glared at him. “Who are you?” 

Daemon sighed. This was impossible. Never he witnessed people with such strong instinct. Alaude who had lost his memories, yet he made his way from such a distance, just minutes away from Giotto’s return. Dressed in his military uniform, Daemon discerned that the loss of Giotto, Alaude had hit the bottom. The sluggish movements he made, the tiredness in his eyes. The Alaude who would not allow such weaknesses, this was a rare sight. 

The gate reopens, and Giotto walked through the gate. Taking in the horizons he sees before his very eyes, Giotto broke into a big smile. He was back. In the world he loved. The place he had fought for. And the very place love had cultivated. Seeing Alaude and Daemon waiting on the other side of the gate, the calm Giotto had tears dripped on the forest earth. 

“Alaude!” Giotto had rushed into his arms. 

With just a slight touch, Alaude felt electric signals ran down his body, the culprit to his shivers and shudders. Alaude stared hard and long at the man before him. Memories of him, their organization, Vongola, everything came flowing into his mind. The times they went on missions together. Times they spent together. Happiness. Joy. Sorrow. Fear. Anger. Everything they had shared together, replaced the void since the loss of his memories. 

“Giotto, you’ve returned.”


End file.
